U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,362 of Ludwick discloses a rotating step for a receiver-type trailer hitch that provides an easy to use step to aid persons in entering, leaving and loading the rear cargo and roof area of a vehicle. The step attachment includes a laterally extending step surface (26) that is rotatably secured by an upright post (28) to a short, rectangular box-beam mount (16), that is in turn inwardly and outwardly adjustably secured within a hollow rectangular receiver 12 of the trailer hitch. The step surface (26) rotates inwardly, as shown in FIG. 3, to a storage, non-use position, and outwardly, as shown in FIG. 2, to an easily accessible position.
The '362 patent of Ludwick also includes an informative discussion of the need for improved steps for the rear of vehicles and attempts by others to provide them.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a similar step mechanism for reaching the roof of a vehicle, but the present invention is designed for a different type of trailer hitch mount.